Sour and More Sour
by I'veGoneMad
Summary: All Hermione ever wanted was a nice, sweet boy for a son that she could love and care for with all her heart. She got more than she asked for with Tom Riddle. Way more. Now she is stuck in what started out as a dream, and now is turning into a nightmare. Drabble Series. Rated K-M. Please Read and Review, even if it is just a word.
1. Chapter 1

**My very first HP Story. Please enjoy! Feed back and criticism is strongly welcomed as well as appreciated. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Summary: All Hermione ever wanted was a nice, sweet boy for a son that she could love and care for with all her heart. She got more than she asked for with Tom Riddle. Way more. Now she is stuck in what started out as a dream, and now is turning into a nightmare.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

Hermione looked at the little boy from the rear view mirror. She gripped her husband's hand that was on the middle armrest in the traveling car. He ran the pad of his pale, freckled hand over hers soothingly. She glanced at his speckled face for but a moment before returning to the child behind them. Her husband was happy, to put it mildly. Her Weasley was simply elated that they did this. That finally, finally, they have a child to call their own. After so many times of trying, trying, and not once succeeding in bringing forth a child only brought Hermione to a depressive state. One of which she was embarrassed about. Hermione shook her head. Don't think about it. This was a new start, a new beginning. They had just left the orphanage, and were now leaving as a family of three instead of the two at first. The boy had not said a word since they left, and this made Hermione nervous. Was she not being welcoming enough? Hermione decided that she would show the child that there was nothing to worry about, and that he should harbor no fear once home. Hermione's husband parked the car right outside on the driveway, and Hermione helped the boy to his feet. He looked passably over at the short structure that would now be his new home.

Hermione smiled as she took the boy's right hand in her left. The boy lightly tugged his hand away from the contact, but stopped short once he realized what he was doing. Hermione then kneeled down in front of him, and straightened his shabby grey coat.

"Welcome home, Tom."

Hermione didn't realize then that she would later regret those words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

"And this is your room," Hermione announced kindly. The dark haired boy strode in the room, his 10-year-old feet not even making a single creak as he moved smoothly across the wooden furnished boards. Tom was as usual, speechless. When he first saw the small house from the outside, he didn't know what to think. Small was the only word that came to mind. However, that one word flew out the window once they stepped inside. Magic, was the next pop up word. The house seemed to stretch to the limit as they walked inside. It was huge, nothing at all like the outside.

"Tom," Tom held in a cringe at the sound of his name as he slowly turned his head toward his...well he wasn't quite sure what to call her, this woman standing before him. Her hands clasped in front of her in nervousness, waiting for his presumed judgment of the overall place.

Hermione held in a frown as he merely turned back around and was seemingly staring into space. Hermione bit her lip. This wasn't what she expected.

"I know the walls are plain now, but we will paint it. Any color you wish." Still nothing from the small child. Hermione assumed this was going to be tough, but this won't stop her from getting to know this boy...her son. Hermione inwardly smiled at the thought. She like those words...her son.

"Tom," he didn't turn to her this time. "I have a surprise for you. Please close your eyes." Tom did turn to her this time and faced her fully. Was that a glint of light in his dull green eyes? She hoped so.

"Okay, before I show you, you must close your eyes."

If Hermione didn't know better, he seemed to be struggling to appease her. As if she was requesting a ridicules notion, and she should just present to him what she was going to show him. She faked sighed deciding baiting him was the only solution. "Well I guess if you don't want it..."She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she watched him close his eyes.

She slowly walked towards him and waved her small hands in his face. "No peeking now," she said playfully and his response was to softly huff, and cover up his closed eyes with his hands.

Hermione grinned and led him from the shoulders to a corner in the room. She then tapped the corner with the tip of her shoe where the two walls met and it opened. She led the boy in the room and Tom knew the shift in the air was completely different. He could just tell that by the feel of the room it was huge. It smelled of must and it smelled of...paper?

"Alright stand here...annnddd open your eyes." She couldn't help but say giddily. She hoped with all her heart that this would make him...happy, Merlin forbid even smile.

A few seconds ticked by and he opened his green eyes. Hermione saw his eyes widen slightly, and she swore she heard an intake of breathe.

"It's," he stopped.

"It's a library," she clasped her hands in excitement. "It's actually my very own personal library." Books were everywhere. There were books lain along the walls and even the ceilings where books hung by strings and compartments. She then bent down next to him. "And it's yours if you want it. Whatever you wish to read, you can."

Hermione heard him this time take a deep breath. She saw him take it all in and look everywhere. His eyes not wanting to miss anything.

"It's," he spoke again.

"Dear," Hermione's husband spoke from downstairs. "Will you help me set the table while I finish the food"?

"Coming dear! I'll see you downstairs for dinner, "as she exited the room.

Tom stood still for a few more moments and then finished his sentence from before.

"It's perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

"Here we are." Hermione opened the door to the pet shop and led Tom right inside.

Hermione bent down to Tom's height and fixed his coat. "Okay Tom, go ahead and look around."

Tom briefly glimpsed around the entire place and then patted his way in the back of the shop.

Hermione watched him go and stepped up to the front desk. She smiled at the clerk and told him she would like to buy whatever her son chose. The old clerk merely smiled and started on getting the paper work ready.

Hermione gazed around for Tom and saw him toward the back, peering in some kind of tank. Was this a good idea? She thought back to just yesterday when she announced to Ron that she wanted to do something more for Tom.

"I want to give Tom a pet."

Ron looked at his wife over the newspaper. "What did you have in mind," as he turned the page.

"Well, I was just going to take him with me to the local pet shop."

"Dear," he placed the paper down, walked over to Hermione, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What brought this on?"

Hermione gave a long sigh. "Tom has already been here a month, Ron. He's been cooped up in the library this whole time." She bit her lip in slight agitation. Was she being a bad mother? Did she not make him feel welcome enough?

Ron just laughed at her. "I remember a certain someone doing the exact same thing," he was grinning from ear to ear at the memory.

Hermione huffed. Well, her husband was right. She recalled spending hours upon hours in the library, reading, learning, memorizing, in yet she still spent time with her family and friends. Oh, the adventures they had, and the adventures only intensified with magic.

"I think a pet is a jolly good idea. The pet might get him to open up some more. Merlin forbid if the kid spoke more than just a few words a day."

Hermione couldn't help the small smile at that. However, it was worrisome. Tom barely spoke. Hermione was determined more than ever now to fix the relationship with their son. Maybe a pet would do just the trick.

Brought back from her thoughts, the brown haired witch scanned the store for her son once more. She spotted him and his gray coat near the back of the store, still staring into the same tank when they had first arrived. Curious at this she slowly crept behind him. She noticed from the reflection that Tom's lips were moving. As she got closer, she definitely heard his voice. What was going on?

"Tom," she said softly and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Tom instantly flinched and looked up at her, his green eyes slightly wide. "Did you find something"?

Tom relaxed a bit and looked back at the pet in the tank. Hermione bent down to his level and peeked inside wondering what could possibly have gained the young boy's attention.

A snake? That's what he wants? The small serpent was all black; it's scales extremely slick and shiny. Its small, pink, forked tongue slipped out of its mouth every few seconds.

Hermione watched Tom as he simply stared at the creature. It was as if the small animal entranced him. She could swear that his mouth was forming words...they just, didn't make sense.

"Are you sure, you want this snake as a pet"?

Tom looked to her once more. Hermione could tell right away. Yes he did. She could read it in his eyes. That is all Herminie needed as she talked to the clerk, and in just ten minutes they were walking back home.

Hermione held his hand while the other held the much smaller tank that held the snake. "So what are you going to call it"?

"Her."

"Excuse me."

"The snake is a girl."

She watched him holding the tank tightly to his chest as if to warm the small container with his body. Well, snakes did hate the cold.

Hermione smiled at him correcting her. That meant he liked it, right? "Her. What are you going to call her?"

Tom looked inside the container and again he spoke but his words sounded off. Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. Why didn't she think of it before? Some smart bookworm witch she turned out to be.

Tom looked at her and squeezed her hand to get her attention. Hermione almost missed it but she knew it was there. A slight smile made its way to his lips. This was the first time since Tom has been with them that she has seen him smile.

"She says her name is Nagini."

Tom is a parselmouth.

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

**Author's Note: Hermione is around 24 years old and Ron is 26.**

**Please read and review.**

Ron nearly choked at the news.

"You're kidding. Please tell me you're joking."

Hermione merely glared at him.

"Aw wheezes. That means he will be in Slytherin for sure."

"Even if he is sorted into Slytherin, he will be just fine. Besides, Tom is an extremely bright boy. He might be sorted into Ravenclaw after all. At least now, we know that he has inherited magic from his parents. He should be getting the letter of recognition from Hogwarts soon. He is almost of age."

Ron huffed. "Right I suppose we should be having the whole wizard and magic conversation with him then."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "Of course. Though I think you should be the one to do it."

"Oh and why is that"?

His wife grinned and clapped her hands together. "This will be perfect bonding time for you and him. I swear Ron when we were walking back from the pet shop he actually smiled for me!" The small action that Tom gave her was enough for Hermione's determination to skyrocket through the roof. She couldn't wait for their relationship to develop more.

Ron smiled at her enthusiasm. He was happy that his wife was finally getting out of her depressive state. The news of knowing that she wasn't able to have children nearly killed her. Ron inwardly grimaced at the thought. Though he was concerned with the child, they...adopted. Whenever Ron was near him, he felt this coldness that didn't seem to go away until they were no longer in close quarters with each other. The kid rarely spoke and when he did, his voice was without emotion at times although the kid spoke with annoyance in his voice. Tom liked his solitude that was certain. Hermione's husband made sure to keep these worries to himself. He didn't want to ruin the new happiness his wife was portraying now.

Ron flicked his wand and numbers floated came out of the wood to display the time. He put on his brown coat and grabbed his briefcase. "Goodbye dear. I have to head to the ministry." Ron hugged his wife and left for work with a parting kiss on her cheek.

**I'veGoneMad**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

**Three Part Drabble**

**Part One:**

Hermione walked upstairs and peeked into Tom's room. Ron ended staying late at the ministry. Saying they were finally getting somewhere with the newly discovered muggle items. Hermione smiled at the thought of wizards, while able to do magic, were so enthralled with normal muggle objects.

Hermione could not hold out any longer with the news. Though how in the world was she going to explain it to him. She figured she would just come right on out and say it. "Tom you can do magic." No too forward. "Tom, Ron, and I are wizards and so are you." "Oh Merlin that does not sound good at all.

Hermione, not seeing Tom in his room, immediately headed over to the library knowing that was the only possible room he could be in besides his bedroom.

The petite brown-haired woman walked in and saw Tom sitting on a recliner reading a book. The snake was actually out of the tank and nestled on his shoulders.

Tom glanced quickly over the book to see her coming towards him. He took note of where he was and closed the book. Hermione was now in front of him and kneeled down on her knees with her hands in her lap.

"Tom, I have something rather important to tell you."

"I know," he spoke softly. He wasn't being rude or being a smartass. He was just stating the fact. Why else would she come all the way up to the library and sit near him. Obviously, she had something to say, and in finding him, the message had to be for him.

Tom just wished she would hurry and say it already. He had come across a very interesting book on dragons and wished to finish it before he was sent off to bed.

Just as Hermione was about to say the news Tom interrupted her.

"We aren't normal...are we"?

**Part Two:**

"So, I will be enrolled in this school, this Hogwarts."

"Yes exactly."

"And you and...,"He paused.

Hermione saw the slight pause and finished for him.

"Yes Ron and I both can do magic. This is just brilliant. Now we don't have to fear of hiding anymore. I can teach you all sorts of things now. Isn't it exciting? You should be getting your letter soon and oh maybe I should give you a tutor or something. Yes, that way you can be ahead a bit and get some learning of the lesser spells. Yes or maybe you don't' wish too Tom but..."

Hermione's eyes widened. Tom actually covered her mouth with his hand silencing her.

He quirked a brow. "You talk a lot."

"And," he paused again trying to think of the right words to say. "I would, like that...very much."

Hermione grinned and got up to leave him to his thoughts. This was a lot to take in for a young one. Hermione was granted with one more surprise as she left him in the room. There was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as he answered.

**Part Three:**

He always knew he was different. Even at the orphanage, he hated being there. He despised the kids, the adults; the building brought nothing but disgust to his very being. The young boy could do small things out of the ordinary. He could read minds sometimes, just catching the tail ends of people's thoughts. He could set objects on fire with a mere blink of an eye. Sometimes, if he allowed his anger to consume him, he could even make people experience pain.

'You are unsettled...'

Tom turned from the book still in his lap and gazed down on the snake. Nagini's tongue forking out at the statement.

"I don't know what I'm feeling," he shrugged.

He didn't know what to think about this whole situation. At first, he was annoyed that he was chosen, although this wasn't nearly as bad as the orphanage. Both the kids and the adults seemed more than ready to be rid of him and his unique, well, he always called his powers a talent only he possessed.

Now, he had to deal with these people. Why did they help him? They cared for him. Gave him a home, food, a bed. He didn't know how to respond to any of this, especially that woman. His new...he refused to call her mother. In fact, both the words mother and father meant nothing to him. He never had one so why should those words hold any meaning.

However, that woman...he must have said those words aloud for Nagini tightened her grip around his neck in response. 'She unsettles you.'

Tom's eyes widened at the sudden realization. Nagini was right in a way. That woman did make him...anxious. She was pretty. She was kind. Tom sensed no descent on her part. She was a true puzzle. Therefore, what in the world could she want? He had nothing to offer her, nothing to give her. When he asked her why she was doing this for him? She just looked at him with her big brown eyes. She was amazed that he even asked such a question. She never did answer him. She just smiled and told him to get ready for dinner. Well if she wanted to give him these things who was he if he didn't take advantage. Tom couldn't help but smirk at the thought.

Nagini's forked tongue slid on his neck to gain his attention. 'You have an idea.'

Tom patted the small head of the snake with his forefinger and merely nodded. He would just have to keep an eye out for that woman. Yes, he would take advantage of these people, these magic folk. He could feel his power growing already. With time, it could only grow to be more formidable. He decided he would play the part of the perfect son. That's the least he could do for her, until his powers grew, he would use her. He would drink and savor all she had to give until she had nothing left. Once she gave him everything, he would just get rid of them.

**Thanks for reading. I hope this sped up the drabble a bit and added more interest to the snippets. Please read and review. It will be awhile before I update again so please review with helpful criticism. Thanks! Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow readers. I"m so sorry it has been awhile since I've updated. Here is a double drabble for ya and the next one will be up tomorrow. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

"Tom, are you ready"?

The sound of small feet pattering down the the stairs resonated from the floor above. When the young lad had arrived, he was wearing a black coat and slacks. Hermione smiled at him. She was doing this more and more nowadays. She wasn't planning to stop any time soon.

Hermione saw Nagini rested around his neck. "Oh, is Nagini traveling with us as well?

Tom merely nodded.

Hermione took out her wand from her coat pocket and conjured a stripped pattern scarf. She wrapped it around his neck and resituated the cloth to cover Nagini.

"There we are. It's very windy and cold out today. Wouldn't want her to get cold."

Tom fingered the scarf amazed at the magic. He then spoke to Nagini.

"What did she say"? Hermione was curious.

Tom looked at her hesitating before speaking softly. "She is most grateful for your consideration towards her state."

"Well she is most welcome."

"Dear, are you headed out?"

"Yes dearest. We are going out to Diagon Alley to get Tom a wand."

Ron came into the room and quickly kissed her as she stepped out of the room whispering to herself that she should get cotton gloves for Tom's hands. He then bent down to Tom, straightened his coat, and wiped off his pants. He then leaned in close as if to tell a secret.

"Now listen here Tom. I need you to do me a favor. Keep an eye out for the Misses. She tends to have a knack for getting into trouble without meaning too. Take care of her, will you"?

Tom merely quirked a brow and answered, "Yes, sir."

Ron winked at him as the Misses came back into the living area.

"What on earth are you whispering about over there"?

"Oh nothing dear. Oh, look I'm late for work. You two have fun," and with a skip to his step he flooed off to the ministry.

Hermione inwardly huffed. She hated being out of the loop on things. Tom tugged her hand; his eyes gazing at the wand in her hand.

"Ready"?

"Yes," his voice came out eagerly and Hermione only laughed at his eagerness.

She flooed the fireplace and stepped in as she held out her hand for Tom to take. Tom stepped in without hesitating for he was more than ready to get his wand. It will be his first step into being a great wizard. He had decided last night that he would be the best. People will marvel at his power and he will be remembered as being the best.

Diagon Alley was filled with hustle and bustle. "Stay near Tom, wouldn't want to be separated." Tom withheld from rolling his eyes. This woman, why would he leave her side? He had no way to get back and had no idea where he was. He merely said a soft okay and tightened his grip on her hand to appease the woman's concerns.

"Ah here we are, Olivander's. Here you will get your wand." They stepped into the shop away from the noise of the streets.

"Mr. Olivander", Hermione called throughout the store. "Are you in"?

A ladder swung into view from behind the counter with the one and only Olivander on it.

"Ah Ms. Granger, though I believe it's Mrs. Weasley now," he gave a soft chuckle.

Hermione laughed. "Yes."

"My my how you have grown, and who is this young lad"?

Hermione introduced Tom to the wand maker and said they were here to get him a wand.

"The wand chooses the wizard, Tom. Let's see, let's see. What can I find?"

Both wands that the wand maker chose turned out to be dud in tom's opinion. Tom was used to rejection, but this was something he really wanted.

"Here let's try this one," as the wand maker pulled out a dusty old box.

Hermione peeked at this one with interest. "And its origin"

"Wand made from yew with a phoenix feather core. 13 1/2 in length."

"Well go on Tom, try it out," Hermione encouraged.

Tom took the handle and immediately felt a rush of power run through his arm and filled out his entire being. He took a deep breath of relief. Like, he just found something that was lost so long ago.

Mr. Olivander smiled. "How does it feel"?

"Right" he whispered. It felt right.

"Excellent, most excellent. Thank you very much Mr. Olivander," Hermione said happily and they left the store.

Hermione noticed that Tom still was staring in awe at his new wand. "It feels great doesn't it," Hermione asked him. "It's like finding your other half. Tom nodded in agreement. He felt...complete or at the very least, less empty.

Tom stopped in his tracks and gripped Hermione's hand. She looked down in a curious look seeing what he wanted.

Tom looked down at his shoes saying two small words that he never said in all his ten years of life. This woman did him an immense favor without her even knowing it.

"Thank you."

**Part 2:**

"Okay Tom, here is _Hogwarts: A history_. It has changed some, but here is my copy. It is an excellent read."

"Um, oh beginner spells here we are. I must call the tutor today maybe you will be able to do some advanced spells as well."

Hermione babbled on about all the different books he should at least look through.

Tom looked at the pages. His eyes glowed with the prospect of learning new things. Especially something, he was deeply interested in like magic.

"Are you going to teach me as well"?

Hermione paused in her ramblings. "Um, yes, if you want me too, that is. Whatever you decide."

Tom shook his head up and down. He was deeply impressed in how this woman handled herself in Diagon alley with those thugs. Just as they left Olivander's, goons threatened them. She took them out quickly and she didn't even cause pain or even kill them. In a flash, her wand was out and she merely tied them up and had them hanging upside until the authorities handled everything else. Tom wondered if she had any spells she would like to share.

"Ah here we are. Here is a potions book. Potions wills save your life."

Tom glanced through the book and went to sit in the chair ready to be engaged with the words and knowledge.

Hermione just sat there with her head held in her palm just watching him. She couldn't contain her excitement. He actually was so anxious to learn and she adored it. To make it even more uncountable he really wanted to learn from her as well.

Hermione noticed Tom biting his lip in confusion.

She walked over to him and sat down. "Would you like some help"?"

Tom looked at her. Although he would rather try to figure it out himself, he knew he needed someone who knew this stuff inside and out. To make sure there were no mistakes. He agreed and she scooted closer to him.

"Okay, so what has got your focus"?

Tom pointed to a particular potion. "Some of these potions listed are absolutely ridiculous. Who would give someone the Babbling Beverage," Tom scoffed.

Hermione laughed at the incredible look on his face. "Yes, well there are all types of potions. With the right mixture you can mix just about everything."

Hermione started listing off a number of potions and their uses, all from memory of course. Tom looked at her and was entranced by this woman. He listened intently to every word she said, commenting it to memory.

She talked of Veritaserum that can force someone say the truth, usually used for investigations or courtroom services. The Baruffio's Brain elixir, which can increase the takers' brain power, a Black Fire potion where you go through fire and survive which is very useful for dealing with dragons. Everything from love to beautification to poisons, antidotes, potions that deal with the body and mind manipulation and even those that can save one on the brink of death. Tom was absolutely memorized with everything she had to say he didn't even realize that her husband came into the library. Neither did Hermione.

"Ah I see you guys are back. Sorry for the lateness," Ron sincerely apologized.

Hermione turned to him, set the potions book down on the couch, and went to get up. Tom then gripped her hand to stop her from moving.

Tom wished to learn more. He didn't say she should stop. Tom was annoyed that this guy came in and interrupted them. He still had tons of questions. Hermione, as though reading his mind, ran her hand down his face and placed a blanket on his head. "How about you rest Tom. Its' been a long day. I promise tomorrow we will talk more."

Tom frowned still. What good was a promise? People broke them all the time. Why would this woman be any different?

"You promise"?

Hermione frowned herself. He seemed angry that she even had the gall to say I promise to him.

"Yes Tom, I promise. After tomorrow's lunch we shall continue."

Tom gave her hand a firm squeeze and then said fine as he finally relented. If she didn't keep to her promise, he would do to her what he did to the others at the orphanage. Pain and fear.

Hermione set him down, tucked him in on the couch for him to sleep, and left the room with her husband. She felt guilty at just stopping.

"Don't worry, dear," Ron kissed her lightly on the lips. "He's had a long day. He was mostly all settled and then you tell him all about us huh. It's like making a cake late at night and saying you can't have any until the next day.

Hermione sighed and smiled. Ron and his weird relations to real life situations make her laugh. "Your right. He will just have to wait."

**Thanks for reading and please review. Thanks!**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Here is the next drabble as promised!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

Ron was more concerned than ever. Ron was now always watching closely to the small boy. There was something off about him. It gave a chill to his spine and it wouldn't leave. He peeked outside in the gardens where Hermione and Tom were sitting across a blanket and Hermione was lecturing him on potions. They had both their wands out to the side to practice techniques in wand casting.

Ron ran his fingers through his ginger hair and decided to wash his hair in the sink. It felt nice with the warm water running over his scalp. It definitely made the headache go away. His family was coming over later this evening for dinner and to meet Tom for the first time which included his mum, dad, brothers, and sister. To be honest he was nervous. What would they think of him? Would they have the same feelings of anxious he had when meeting Tom. On the other hand, was he just playing the part of the worried husband a bit too obnoxiously?

Ron tried to think of many reasons why Tom made him...uneasy. However, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Tom seemed to change into the perfect son these last couple of weeks. He spoke a bit more and smiled rarely instead of not at all. What most concerned Ron about Tom was the boy's new fascination with his wife. It was as if Tom wanted to spend as much time as possible with Hermione. At first, he thought he was just warming up to them. However, Tom gave no attention to Ron himself. Just for her. Tom would give him small hints that Ron only noticed when Hermione was not looking.

He could see it in Tom's eyes. The way he stared at her. The way he watched her. When they first woke up and had a cup of coffee and tea, Tom would trudge slowly to her and take her hand in his own. He would then ask if they would practice more today or if they were going to back to Diagon Alley. In addition, of course his wife loved all the attention and was pleased only to give the child attention. She had wanted what she wanted for a long time after all. A child.

Ron dried his hair and watched them again from the window above the sink. Tom had fallen asleep on her lap and she was rubbing his back. Most likely humming to him as well.

Even with all these concerns, he didn't tell his wife. He would just keep a close eye on them both.

Ron walked outside towards them and smiled. Hermione was glowing and Ron couldn't take his eyes off her. Hermione looked at him and put her finger to her lips in a hush motion.

Ron kissed her and ran his hand through her curls. "Come on dearest, let's go inside." He went to take Tom off her but she insisted that she carry him.

"Will you grab our things for me? What would you like for dinner? I have a big feast to start making with all the Weasleys coming over," she lightly giggled.

Ron picked up their wands and the cloth they were sitting on. "No need dearest. My mother has everything and more on the way. We just have to tinker in the kitchen to make it more accommodating with everyone."

Hermione nodded and hugged Tom to her, still humming and rubbing his back as she went inside.

Ron walked slowly behind and and watched as Tom twitched and opened his eyes. He was staring at Ron from behind Hermione with his head on her shoulder. Ron thought he was seeing things but he wasn't. He saw Tom slightly wrap his arm around her neck a bit tighter. It seemed like a simple gesture, but for Ron it spoke volumes. It seemed now Ron would have to fight just a bit harder for his wife's attention.

**Hope you all enjoyed. Please Read and Review.**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers! Thanks so much for your support! I greatly appreciate it. I know lots of you of have questions but your questions will be answered. I plan on answering your questions on the next drabble, but for now enjoy the drabble! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Told in Drabbles of at Least 100 words, Max 1000 words.**

The Weasley family was a huge hustle and bustle in the household. Everyone was passing food, drinks, and magic. The dinner was marvelous and it couldn't have gone any better, at least Hermione thought so at least.

When she first introduced Tom to the family, it was quiet for but a few seconds until everyone tackled him. They questioned him, and they were excited to have another new student going to Hogwarts in just a short amount of time. Molly inquired on whether he had gotten his letter yet and he did just the day before. They questioned about his books, clothes, what type of wand he had gotten, who his favorite quidditch teams were, and it was just a huge roar of activity.

Tom was overcome with different emotions. He didn't know what to think. He never had anyone so interested in him before.

They were now located outside playing different wizardry games. It seemed Tom for the first time in his life, was actually enjoying himself with others. Well, enjoying without causing others pain.

Hermione kept her eyes on Tom just watching him interact with the family.

"You know, when he goes to Hogwarts you won't be able to spend so much time with him. Are you prepared for that"?

Hermione looked at her husband and sighed. "I know Ronald. It's just I feel like we are finally gettin somewhere and oh Ron he does adore his wizard lessons. His first lesson with the tutor is next week and I'm a bit anxious for it."

Ron sat down and drank a bit of the fire whiskey in it. He chuckled at her. "Don't be. You said so yourself he is a smart boy. How is he doing anyway"?

"Wonderful," she beamed. "His wand techniques are perfect so far and he's interested in making some potions. Moreover, he has been doing just that wonderful. He usually gets them on the first try if not the second". He is so thirsty for knowledge and he is doing the best he can. It just makes Hermione's heart soar with pride.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together, I'd say he is attached to your hip," he stated teasingly. However, in his head he knew it was more than that.

Hermione rolled her eyes and playfully smacked him. "Jealous are you"?

Ron laughed and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Yes I'm afraid I feel quite neglected. Care to remedy that later tonight"? He smiled a crooked smile.

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "I don't know, I guess you'll just have to..." she paused for dramatic effect, "catch me," she whispered and took off.

Ron was shocked for but a minute before he saw her curly hair bounce away as she ran across the yard.

"Hey!" He chuckled and chased after her. Times like these made him love Hermione even more. Not like, he could. He already adored her so much. He ran after her, even ran in circles around the tree a couple of times before she took off again in another direction. He barely managed to catch the sleeve of her dress before she slipped away again.

Ron once again caught up with her and was just about to grab her as she ran into the house. However, Ron found himself tripping and falling flat on his face. People laughed at that and others ran up to him and asked if he was okay?

"I'm fine," he rubbed his head and laughed. "I must have just tripped over a rock or something. And you know I'm clumsy sometimes." He laughed and the others did as well. Others told him he should stay away from the fire whiskey for the rest of the night and he agreed.

Hermione called from the back porch that it was time for desert and some of the members strolled right on in. Ron stayed back though. He had a haunch on what happened but just didn't voice it. He turned his head and looked at the gardens where the other children were playing along with Tom. They were asking him questions about his pet snake and they both stared into each other's eyes. Tom's eyes were glued to his. Ron found himself taking a step back. It was intense the power he was feeling. Almost consuming really. Tom's face was blank but Ron could read his face.

A kid, by a simple tripping jinx, just bested Ron Weasley.

**Oh poor Ron. What is going to happen next I wonder? Oh wait, I'm the writer...I know what is going to happen but I promise I'll have the next drabble up quick.**

**Please read and review. Reviews make my muse and I write faster.**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY READERS! SINCE I HAVE BEEN GETTING SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK AND REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY, HERE IS ANOTHER UPDATE! REALLY, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Drabbles told in MIN: 100 to MAX 1000 words.**

Hermione was humming to herself hanging up the laundry outside on the line. These last couple of weeks just flew by. Things were getting better for Hermione. She was happier and it was as if her depressive state never even happened. Hermione smiled to herself. It was all thanks to Tom, her boy. Hermione just realized at the party that she immensely cares for Tom. She loves him, as a mother should with their child. He was her miracle, her little miracle.

However, she was nervous with him just the other day. Perhaps nervous wasn't the right word. A mother shouldn't be nervous with her child. Nevertheless, something happened just the other day and she has yet to tell anyone, and she meant to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone needlessly worry, especially her dear husband.

Tom and Hermione were out getting a couple things for school. She wanted to get him any last minute necessities and other goodies that he wished. Even though it was getting rather late, Tom had voiced his wishes to explore just a bit more. Hermione, wanting nothing more than to please her son, agreed.

They had only gotten a couple of things and they were back on their way. However, three bulbous fellows intercepted them from the floo. Hermione placed Tom behind her. Of course, they threatened her and her child to give them money, but the newly mother held her ground. What happened in the next few moments would only confuse Hermione and would cause questions...

"Listen witch," he spat the word, "Give us everythin' you got. Of course, if you have nothin'," he licked his lips as he looked at her up and down, "I'm sure we could figure somethin' out."

Hermione glared at him. "No. Let us through." She spoke quietly but with venom in her voice. Her eyes bore into theirs wishing nothing more but to get through to the floo network safely.

They didn't listen. They managed to overpower her and took her wand. She screamed and shouted for Tom to run as they threw her down onto the ground. The disgusting thugs grabbed both her arms to hold her steady. The ghastly man started to unbutton her shirt and coat while the other was pushing up her skirt. Hermione felt his hands climb up her legs and gripped the edges of her knickers pulling them down.

Tom was standing there and watching what was happening to the woman. Tom wasn't stupid; he knew what was about to happen to her.

The thug that threw Hermione's undergarments to the side turned to Tom and laughed. "You goin' to watch us with your motha, brat?" Hermione screamed once again. "Leave him alone," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The thug just slapped her across her face.

Tom cocked a brow at the statement and fingered Nagini around his neck. "She isn't my mother," he merely stated.

"Oh, then you don't mind if we use her for a bit do you," he licked his lips as he smacked the woman once more as they molested her.

Tom's eyes narrowed. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand but didn't' raise it. How dare this pig, touch what he was already using.

Hermione shivered at the memory of what happened next.

"Actually, I do mind."

The man laughed once more. "And what are you goin' to do about it, brat. Run along now." He unzipped his pants and brought out his flesh.

Tom's voice actually grew demonic as he said his next words. "Release her."

They didn't listen.

Hermione stopped the memory and shook her head. The thug's screams were so loud, and there was so much blood.

"Are you unwell," a soft voice spoke and Hermione jumped as she turned and saw Tom staring at her.

Hermione wiped her brows and could feel her face flush. She bent down, smoothed out Tom's hair, and gently patted the snake around his neck.

"I'm," she breathed in, "I'm fine. I must be overexerting myself, nothing to worry over."

Tome cocked his head to the side and frowned. He then brought up his hand and smoothed it over her cheek where her glamour charm was casted. He was touching where the bruises still were from the man. He tucked his other hand just under her eye and brought it back, it was slightly wet. Hermione rubbed the same place and realized that she had been crying.

"You are still afraid." His voice was soft but she could tell his voice held confusion. Why are you still afraid?

Tom looked down and then back to her. He could tell it in her eyes. He didn't have to read her mind to know where her thoughts had been. He had been practicing legilimency and had gotten quite good at it if he must say so himself. Well, Tom couldn't have her be like this. This would ruin her teaching him and her mind would be off focus and he couldn't have that. He would have to fix this. Question was how.

"Those men cannot hurt you anymore." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice.

Hermione gave him a tight smile. "Yes," she said as she picked up the basket as they started to head inside.

"Sometimes the mere memory of such an incident is enough to bring the feelings back full force. It's something that will take time to go away."

Tom lightly huffed. "How much time?"

Hermione looked at him. Was he worried for her? He was just a child. He shouldn't have to worry over her. She was the adult.

"Don't worry Tom. Everything will be okay now."

He furrowed in brows together. "Of course it will, those men are gone," he agreed still confused on why she was still frightened about the incident.

Hermione stayed silent on the subject and they both were off to bed.

**THERE YOU GUYS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'veGoneMad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a short little snippet. I will have the new one over the weekend be up soon. So here is one just to curb your reading appetites. Oh and as a little teensy weensy teaser, Tom will be starting school within the next few drabbles. And of course THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT GUYS! NO REALLY I SUPER APPRECIATE IT. MY GOAL IS TO AT LEAST GET A HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR THE SOUR AND MORE SOUR STORY AND AS LONG YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO SHOW SUPPORT IT WILL HAPPEN. I'M SO EXCITED. So for now ENJOY EVERYONE! YAY!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Drabbles told in MIN: 100 to MAX 1000 words.

Tom awoke late in the night and creped out of bed as he headed to the woman and man's room. He peeked in through the crack of the door to find them both sleeping. He went up to Hermione, pulled out his wand, and tapped it lightly on her head. A light shined through from her forehead, then disappeared. Tom whispered a simple spell and went back to to his room. He settled back into his bed, bringing his covers over him. He looked to the side where Nagini was in her tank.

'Did it work," the snake hissed out.

'We shall see tomorrow,' Tom hissed back.

It was early morning when Tom walked down the stairs and saw Hermione making breakfast. She was humming happily, bowls, and spoons were suspended in the air whipping up some batter and frying up eggs.

"Ah Tom come in. I just finished some pancakes. Help yourself." Tom looked at her and saw the bruise on her face with no glamour charm. He was still staring at her when he sat down and poured himself some orange juice.

Hermione saw his perplexed look and laughed loudly. "I'm such a klutz. I must have bumped into the wall or something."She then looked up and pondered, "Or perhaps I was working on a new spell and it simply backfired."

Tom gave a smile at the statement to appease her. He then lifted his glass of orange juice to his lips and cracked an even bigger grin.

**I'veGoneMad**


End file.
